


The Secret Lives of the Sanctuary

by bonphantom21



Series: Lorean AU [2]
Category: Lorean Au
Genre: A WHOLE BUNCH OF FUCKIN' OCS, Bonds, Drabbles, Family, Fluff, Hella explicit, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional tags to be Added as this gets more chapters, Second Generation, Soulmates, Third Generation, first generation - Freeform, marriages, tender moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonphantom21/pseuds/bonphantom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2035. </p><p>The secret lives that the Sanctuary hold dear are here for your enjoyment! Come enjoy the sex, the laughs, the fluff, and most of all, the family moments in this drabble series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while listening to Breath of Life by Florence in the Machine. Highly explicit and detailed to a point. -Mod bun.

__**Fire.**  
  
Heat.   
  
Fever. 

  
Those three words rolled through his brain rapidly, repeatedly, over and over without end. A flash of heat hit in the stomach, starting low, and rolling upward through his body as it got to his head, making him shake hard, a low moan being ripped from his lips. 

  
_Hot. White hot._   
  
  
Silver-blue hair was tangled and wild. Soft green eyes that were previously white were now black with the feeling of pure  _ pleasure _ inside him. Another heat wave rolled through him, and another, much more strangled sound was dragged from his chest.    
  
_**Pain**. _

  
He tossed his head back, writhing on the sheets of his bed. The Lycan shook as he moaned again, leaning up onto his elbows. His tail flicked beside him, making a soft sound as it landed.

  
Silver hairs covered his chest before they stopped and then started back up down below his belly button, trailing down into a thicker patch of silver that surrounded his cock, which stood at blatant attention.

  
Similar silver hair crossed his legs, and over his forearms, and his ears, furred and pointed, carried those marks of silver as well.

  
Half-shifted like he was, it showed down below as well. His cock was bigger, thicker at the bottom, and the tip came into a point at the top.  
  
  
He moaned again as the cool air of his fan brushed against the sensitive skin of his cock and up over his chest and against his face.

  
A small bit of relief to his already feverish skin.

  
He hears the door to his bedroom open, absently, before he hears his soulmate’s voice speak, “Damien, I got your glass of water, did you wa- Oh.” 

  
His black and green eyes flick over to Echo, and Echo’s face is flushed a pretty shade of pink as the Shifter closes the door behind him, and locking it. 

  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were in heat?”

  
Damien can’t help the shake that rolls through him and he rolls his hips, his head falling back. 

  
Echo loves the display in front of him. It’s a lovely sight, seeing his soulmate all wanton and needy.   
  
  
He rarely got to just  _ look _ at Damien, because the Lycan was always wearing a hoodie, and a pair of sweats and he was almost always working at the computer, or at the college teaching. Essays to grade, Papers to look over. 

  
Damien forces himself to speak, but it’s husky, deep, and growly, “Didn’t know… Don’t keep track of it too often.”

  
Echo sets the glass of water on the table, before pulling off his loose shirt, and shorts, getting in bed with his soulmate.

  
Cool skin meets hot, and it makes Damien shake again as Echo rubs against him. “Mmm. So hot, Damien... And so hard too…” 

  
A pale hand reaches down, and cups his sac, as Echo purrs out, “I can have Aeron watch Luna for the week, so let’s see if we can’t get rid of this heat, hmm?~”

  
Echo has never ended up underneath Damien so fast, that it takes the breath out of him as Damien settles his heavier weight against the smaller male, growling low in his throat.

  
Oooh, Echo was so glad he had the foresight to call Aeron about Luna that next morning, cause Damien wasn't letting him out of bed. 

_  
Not that he minded any.  _


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the Owner of a Museum can be tough.

Being the owner of the San Jose National Museum of History was the most horrible idea she ever had when her boss got fired. 

_  
God, why did she even offer? _

  
Deidre sighs as she comes into the house, pulling off her heels at the door, and setting her bag down on the table. 

  
Hearing the scampering of little claws, she braces herself as she’s nearly throw off her feet, holding onto a flurry of a hyperactive and half-shifted 6-year-old, her daughter Ava.  
  
  
“Hi, momma! Welcome home!” Ava smiled brightly, her blue eyes sparkling brightly like her father’s.

  
“‘Ello, lovely. How was your day?” “It was great! Me N’ Daddy played video games until lunch, and Fenny joined too before he got sleepy. Then me n' Soph, and Luna played together until Sophie had to go to sleep, and Luna had her lessons. Dad put Fenny down to sleep just a few minutes ago.”  
  
  
Her darling son, Fenris; Ava’s twin brother, had a minor case of narcolepsy, just like Deidre’s birth father did.   
  
  
The poor pup would be found trying so diligently to stay away during the day, but of course, he’d be asleep at random hours. It worried James vastly, but the Lorean doctor that lived in the sanctuary assured them that it wasn’t fatal for his health.  
  
  
“Has your father cooked dinner?”  
  
  
“Mhmm! I helped him so he didn’t burn it again. We made your plate so you could eat when you got home.” Ava grinned before Deidre smiles and pulls her daughter in for a hug.  
  
  
“Oooh you sweet child, you make me so happy.” She then proceeded to liter kisses over Ava’s face as the child squealed.  
  
  
“Stealing Mom’s kisses, Ava, how dare you betray me like this.”  
  
  
Deidre looks up at the mirth-filled blue eyes of her husband, and smirks. “Yes, they’re all for Ava, and you can’t have none.”  
  
  
James puts a hand over his heart, looking mock hurt. “I’m gutted, De, why would you do this to me?”  
  
  
“Cause you don’t deserve any, Daddy.” Ava sassed, and he whines. “Oh, how cruel, my daughter!”  
  
  
She giggles, and Deidre walks over to lean down a little, kissing her husband on the lips. “There, are you happy?”  
  
  
“Immensely.” He smiles, wrapping a warm arm around her waist, pulling her in close, “Welcome home, Deidre.”

  
As she leans against her husband and her daughter wiggles to get comfortable in her mother's arms, Deidre smiles to herself.   
  
_  
It was great to be home._


End file.
